Quickly and accurately categorizing received data is an important part of many current business practices. For example, customer service representatives may need to categorize received customer data in an expedited and efficient manner. Unfortunately, conventional methods for categorizing received data have exhibited various limitations.
For example, current technology may not be able to efficiently confirm the correctness of one or more categorizations provided by a human user. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.